


Dance For Me

by CaptainErica



Series: Drunk in Public [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, classy top, drunken night at tops mansion, gd still spilling secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seunghyun's feeling a little lazy, a little... A little like he wants some attention.





	Dance For Me

Seunghyun’s house was always worth visiting. It was the best place for them all to get together if they wanted to be more private while catching up, drinking. Like right now, for example; 5 bottles of wine finished, music slowly getting louder as the night wears on, liquor bottles slowly mixing with the litter of empty bottles…

Seunghyun is sitting in a chair that’s modern, but clearly designed by someone who _considered_ what it must be like to be comfortable. It’s plush, red, but oddly shaped; wide seat, shallow, deep, and it swivels. He’s holding a wine glass, a new ice cube from a happily drunk Daesung cooling and watering down what’s left of the red wine he’d had in it, and his legs are crossed at the knee. The song changes to something with a different beat, and Seunghyun looks up from where he’d been contemplating the sculpture at his side, because Seungri is egging Jiyong and Youngbae on, trying to get them to dance.

“Do it.” Seunghyun says, adding to the egging on, and they all turn to him, laughing and joking, moving closer. Youngbae’s the only one who looks like he’ll actually do it, though, and Seunghyun’s wine-slurred thoughts are proved right when Youngbae goes from swaying to the music to actually dancing.

Daesung comes up behind Seunghyun, leaning against the wall, drink in hand, calling out a dance suggestion, a song suggestion, Jiyong sitting back and watching from where he’s sprawled himself over a slightly too expensive setee.

“You not going to strip?” Seunghyun asks after a little while, Youngbae slowing down, the talking starting up again, Seungri loud, Jiyong high-pitched, Daesung smoother, Youngbae isn’t talking, though. But that’s not new, Youngbae got lost sometimes when he was drunk, smiling and swaying to the music.

Youngbae blinks at that, turning to look at him more fully, still swaying to the beat just a little. “What?” He asks, clearly uncertain and very clearly drunk.

“I thought music, and alcohol, made your clothes come off.” Seunghyun says, and Jiyong makes a soft sound in the background, and interesting mix of outrage and amusement.  Youngbae, on the other hand, doesn’t react very quickly, seems to take that in, digest it, then shrugs a little, and Seunghyun thinks that maybe…

“Who told you that?” He asks, and Seunghyun raises an eyebrow, wine glass held aloft.

“Who do you think?” he responds, and Youngbae frowns, comical, the music a little too loud for the situation, the way they’re talking.

Youngbae shakes his head and Jiyong starts to protest, then Seungri, because if Jiyong is protesting then it must be allowed. Seunghyun just keeps an eyebrow raised, swirling the watered-down wine in his glass, foot shifting so his ankle is resting on his knee.

“Jiyong, of course.” Seungri says, and Jiyong makes an outraged noise, and Youngbae stumbles a little as he turns around, and Seunghyun thinks it’s funny that Youngbae _looks_ the most drunk, but it’s only because he’s the only one still standing.

Youngbae gives Jiyong a betrayed look, “I only did that _once_.” He almost whines, and Daesung snorts from behind Seunghyun (and Seunghyun remembers that he’s there, like a bodyguard, like a…). But now it’s a bit of chaos, because Seungri’s eyes go wide, like a kid on Christmas morning. Everyone’s talking at once again, but now Seunghyun is frowning, because the attention is off him, even Daesung has gone over to join in on making fun of Youngbae (and by extension _Jiyong_ for being the one who knew and told).

“He was drunk, and hot, and he didn’t want his clothes on, whatever.” Jiyong says finally, loudly, throwing a drunken quelling look at everyone, eyes squinting a little at Seunghyun, still swirling his wine.

Seunghyun just shrugs. “Just wanted a show.” He says, calm, voice low and deep like always. “Disappointed, really.” He adds, and Jiyong struggles off the end of the settee and stumbles over to put a hand on Youngbae’s lower back, almost protective, but then…

“I love this song.” Youngbae and Daesung say at the same time as the song switches, and now they’re forcing Jiyong to dance with them, Seungri moving around from where he’d been perched to take a chair closer to Seunghyun, and maybe he’s drunker than Seunghyun thought (unlikely, because he, himself, is extremely drunk and therefore cannot make that kind of call).

Eventually, and Seunghyun is a little disappointed by this, he notices that the number of people in the room has thinned and is forced to admit that he’s extremely drunk and maybe…

“Hyung…”

Seungri’s voice isn’t as jarring as it usually is when they’re both this drunk. “Ri, you gonna dance for hyung?” he asks, and he’s very surprised that he’s said that, and it almost shows on his face but he’s back to sitting in his chair, comfortable and suave looking despite the gloss to his eyes.

Seunghyun runs his eyes over Seungri, the reaction he has to what he’s just said is not very strong, which is disappointing briefly but then… Then Seungri’s shirt slowly comes off and Seunghyun jerks himself to full attention, sitting forward a bit. _Jiyong had dragged Youngbae out earlier, possessive hands urging him out, Daesung had tapped out after but—_

Seungri steps closer, pants slowly coming undone. “Hyung, are you paying attention?”

Seunghyun refocuses on him, eyes blown a little wide, clearly interested. “Course, Ri.” He says, voice pitched a little lower. “You’re good at this.” He adds as Seungri gets closer, stepping out of his pants.

“I’ve gotta impress.” Seungri says, and his fingers have made it under the band of his boxers. “Are you impressed?”

Seunghyun blinks, nods, and settles back into his seat, ready in case it becomes a lap dance but—

But they’re both so drunk, Seungri stumbles just a little and Seunghyun catches him and they somehow end up on the settee, laid out, Seunghyun only a few layers of clothes behind Seungri, and then they’re asleep and tangled up on that damn settee, breathing on each other and touching too much of each other’s skin. _Was it a drunken thing or something more?_


End file.
